villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Harold Attinger
Harold Attinger is the secondary antagonist of Transformers: Age of Extinction. He is a no-nonsense man and the director of the CIA. He is portrayed by Kesley Grammer. History: He’s lived his life in the shadows for 30 years (1987-2016) in the service of his country, and he likes to be unremarkable yet very efficient. Hellbent on eliminating the pressence of the Transformers on Earth, he mercilessly stalks human mechanic Cade Yager and his daughter Tessa, due to their alliance with the Autobots. He works alongside a Transformer bounty hunter for the duration of the movie. He is given the seed, a dangerous weapon built by the creators that is able to turn the surrounding landscape into Transformium, the substance the transformers are made of, by Lockdown after the bounty hunter captures Optimus. Attinger attempts to give the seed to Joyce in return for his payment, but Joyce leaves the scene, knowing that Galvatron wants that seed to rebuild his own army. At the end of the film, Galvatron seemingly retreats as his army is destroyed and Lockdown returns to combat Optimus. Attinger notifies Lockdown of the situation and the location of the autobots and the seed they have stolen. He corners Cade Yeager with a gun while Optimus battles Lockdown and he rants about how it takes patience to make a man and to work in the shadows to protect all humans. He claims that there are no good aliens or bad aliens, its just the humans and them. He says to Yeager, "You chose them" and is about to shoot Yeager, but is quickly shot in the chest by Optimus, eliminating him on impact. Personality Attinger was a no-none-sense man with strict objectives and zero compassion for his enemies, even if they were innocent people. Though he hated transformers, he was willing to join forces with them if it meant to farther his goal, such was the case with Lockdown. Though all this may come from his years of working in the shadows, causing him to become paranoid and fearful, specially after the Chicago Decepticon Attack. Strangely despite being ruthless and paranoid, he was known for his calm and patient demeanor. Rarely did Attinger raise his voice or over react to a situation, instead planning it out as it unfolded. Trivia: *Despite his hatred for Transformers, he secretly made a deal with Lockdown to get a MacGuffin known as the "Seed," which can turn organic matter into a metal called Transformium to make new and better transformer robots for the private sector. Even though the deal was complete, he informed Lockdown of the Seed being taken, upon his confrontation with Joshua Joyce. *His deed when he having Joshua Joyce recreated Megatron into Galvatron somewhat similar with how Unicron evolved/recreated Megatron into Galvatron. Both also tries to have them works for them. However, damage that Harold received when Galvatron turned on him more severe than Unicron had. *Dylan Gould, Lockdown and Attinger are the only Transformers movie villains to be considered Complete Monsters. In fact, it's probably because Gould and Attinger are humans that they're considered so. Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Transformers Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Evil from the past Category:Male Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Soldiers Category:Liars Category:Mercenaries Category:Gunmen Category:Evil Genius Category:Humans Category:Business Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Extortionists Category:Delusional Category:Psychopath Category:Lawful Evil Category:Xenophobes Category:Greedy Villains Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Mass Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Deal Makers Category:Stalkers Category:Hypocrites Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Traitor Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sadists